


Undoing

by Switch842



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little part of Ianto proves to be Jack's undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undoing

“Why do you always do that?” Ianto asked.

“Do what?” Jack asked.

They were lying squished together in the small bed below Jack’s office, having just finished a rather enthusiastic round of love-making. Jack was slowly, almost absent-mindedly, running his hand lovingly through the hair on Ianto’s bare chest.

“You...pet me,” Ianto said.

Jack’s hand slowed its movement as he contemplated Ianto’s observation. “Huh,” he replied. “I guess I do. Does it bother you?”

“Not at all. I’ve just never seen anyone so fascinated by my chest hair before.”

“Oh. Well, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it,” Jack said after thinking for a moment.

“There is?” Ianto asked skeptically.

“Yes. It’s simply because I haven't had many lovers with chest hair before. In the 51st century body hair on men is practically non-existent. Save for the arms and legs of course.”

“So, that’s natural then?” Ianto asked moving his one hand down and lightly running his nails through the very faint growth around Jack’s privates.

“Yup. Don’t know why, really. Probably something to do with hormones and pheromones and…you can keep doing that please," Jack moaned.

Ianto kept the slow pace he had going as he pulled and gently squeezed Jack’s hardening cock. He felt Jack’s hands move back up and begin carding through his chest hair at a more urgent pace.

“I see how it is, Harkness,” Ianto teased. “You only love me for my chest hair. Who’d have thought that after everything you’ve seen and done that chest hair would be your undoing?”

“You have no idea how sexy it is, Mr. Jones,” Jack practically purred. His left hand reached up and pulled Ianto down into a scorching kiss.

“You up for round two?” Ianto asked.

Jack smirked as he thrust into Ianto’s fist. “What do you think?”

THE END


End file.
